The present invention relates to a novel peptide, a process of preparing the same, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same, and its use as pharmaceuticals, anti-inflammatory and anti-sarcoma agents. The peptide is particularly useful as pharmaceuticals for treating and/or preventing sarcoma and inflammatory conditions. The peptide is extracted and isolated from coffee bean.
Apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,572,923, 5,170,697 and 4,776,104, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference, include extraction systems for extracting an effective ingredient from a material such as malt, soybean or the like. Such apparatus comprises a pulverizing minute particle generating tank including means for heating a reservoir of water to a predetermined temperature and a means for pulverizing or atomizing water; an extracting device connected to the pulverizing minute particle generating tank, which extracting device holds a raw material layer for adhering an effective ingredient of raw material to the pulverized minute particles as the pulverizing minute particles pass through the raw material layer; a condensing device connected to the extracting device for liquefying the pulverized minute particles that have passed through and extracted an effective ingredient from the raw material layer; a reserve tank into which the water liquefied at the condensing device empties; a blower provided in a path between the reserve tank and the pulverizing minute particle generating tank for decompressing the raw material layer within the extracting device; and a cooling means for cooling the condensing device and the reserve tank.
A process whereby the liquid extract prepared from the foregoing apparatus, and/or the extract prepared from apparatus having improved condensers and/or improved drying, can be easily solidified such as by drying or freeze drying, is disclosed in co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 09/981,064, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Pharmaceutical compositions as well as other compositions useful in the preparation of cosmetics, perfumes and/or flavor enhancers, can be readily prepared from the solidified or dried extract. In addition, analysis of the dried extract is facilitated by using a non-nutritional absorbent material to solidify the extract compared to analysis of the extract itself.
The present inventor has now discovered that a novel biologically active peptide extracted from coffee bean has anticancer activity and anti-inflammatory activity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a peptide that has useful biological activity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition comprising the peptide.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a peptide that has anti-sarcoma activity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a peptide that has anti-inflammatory activity.